Asfixia
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Ele com ele não era condenado, mas apenas o primeiro era – por ser quem nasceu e cresceu, simplesmente. E ele, o condenado, não podia condenar também aquele que ele queria ter.


**ASFIXIA**

**Por Ju Hayes**

**Censura:** M – 16 anos.

**Shipper:** Vishous & Butch.

**Gênero:** Drama.

**Disclaimer:** O V, o Butch e a Marissa foram criados pela Ward. O momento divã abaixo foi criado por mim.

**Sinopse:** Ele com ele não era condenado, mas apenas o primeiro era – por ser quem nasceu e cresceu, simplesmente. E ele, o condenado, não podia condenar também aquele que ele queria ter.

**N/A:** Certo, eis uma revelação: eu curto yaoi. Eis outra revelação: eu curto IAN. Eis o resultado: uma o/s minúscula sobre o tormento de estar amando e não rolar reciprocidade. A ideia aí embaixo não é ser uma narrativa simples, é mais como um momento de "V, fale sobre o que você está sentindo, eu estou aqui por você".

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

.

.

A lâmina faz um sussurro ao ter o fio testado contra a pele fina. Pele, pele, pele, cor de creme, de um rosa manso e inseguro, e macia como polpa de fruta madura. Uma gota de sangue – vermelho, intenso, aguado – se transforma em três, que se transforma em uma linha que goteja; ping, ping, ping. De forma contínua e segura o chão é manchado por escarlate.

É um desperdício, ele não pode deixar de pensar. Ele poderia estar alimentando uma fêmea com esse sangue, dando-lhe vida com esse líquido maldito que corre por seu corpo e preenche suas veias. Mas ele não sente nada por fêmea alguma, se puder descontar a enorme frustração que libera em explosões de gozo pervertido dentro de corpos apertados que ele mal vê. É couro preto e apertado, renda preta e suave, cera preta e quente deslizando pela pele, pele, pele.

E tudo o que ele faz – o que pode fazer –, é ver o sangue esvaziar seu corpo. Ele não é sujo, mas é condenado; condenado pelo brilho que emana, pelas trilhas de tinta preta (é o preto, sempre o preto) que perfuram sua pele, indo além, até a carne. O perdão não vem, apenas o castigo: ele quer, mas não pode ter. Deseja, deseja, deseja, como se a fome não fosse de alimento, ou de sangue. É dele, sempre dele, desde o instante em que ele falou sobre os Red Sox.

Estúpidos humanos criadores do beisebol.

Então tem o cheiro, tão doce e amaldiçoado, que ondula de forma a o impelir à fuga; o oceano, que traz consigo brisas salgadas do mais funesto sentimento ao qual ele pode se permitir sentir: ciúme.

O sangue corre para fora dele, como se tingir o piso branco e nada imaculado da saleta a qual chamam de quarto fosse mais aprazível que fluir por sua carne. Mescla-se com fluídos alheios, sujeiras antigas não capturadas, lágrimas não derramadas e sorrisos perdidos. Tudo para escapar, e ele não pode pôr a culpa em nada, visto que fugir de sua própria pele condenada é o que mais deseja.

(depois dele.)

.

.

Ele se enfia, mas não se completa. Parte dele está ali, não está, está, não está; desliza, aperta, desliza. É um ciclo, o antigo ciclo, o ciclo atual. Ele não rompe, ela (quem é ela?) muito menos. Está mal, mas poderia estar pior. Enquanto ainda houver um resgate por parte delas (quem são elas?) ele vai estar aí. Não bem – isso, só quando desaparecerem as ondas do oceano. Mas ele vai estar aí, na companhia dela (e), dos açoites, da cera e da asfixia.

.

.

O tormento é que ele, o policial, sabe. E tenta fingir que tudo está bem, quando qualquer um vê que não está. Ele se afoga nela, permitindo que seu vínculo cru esteja nela assim como aquele aroma tão doce de sal e água e brisa e calor, enquanto o outro permanece no quarto ao lado. Em uma autotortura, ele sente tudo: os gemidos, o deslizar, os cheiros, os cochichos, as juras de amor e perversão. E isso é tudo o que ele pode ter do maldito policial – a amizade e a compaixão.

(e a pena fodida que ele não quer ver nos olhos que ele tanto quer encarar e não consegue.)

* * *

**N/A:** Não sei se posso perdoar a Ward pelo quê ela fez com o Vishous e o Butch, embora eu entenda a ideia da relação deles. De qualquer forma, não posso impedir meu coração de querer eles juntos, já que eu sempre shippo os casais impossíveis de se tornarem casais. A próxima vez que eu escrever sobre eles, provavelmente vai retirar essa impossibilidade. Definitivamente, não curto impossibilidades no mundo literário. No mundo real já há demais delas.

Uma mordida para quem leu – e deixe seu comentário, nhac.


End file.
